


Four Walls (And the Right People)

by blackkat



Series: HP Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Is coming in there going to make me lose my will to live?” Lily calls, amused.“No!” Harry protests, wounded, like she and Narcissa haven’t previously walked in on structural damage, fires, flooding, and mysteriously conjured cat-sized dragons. Sirius has been a terrible influence on them.





	Four Walls (And the Right People)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: 
> 
> This idea of Narcissa/Lily is amazing and i never considered it, but now all i can think of is them raising Harry and Draco together (james died, and Luscious-hair didn't ever fully do all that was written in the marriage contract maybe?; Narcissa turning to Lily on how to raise a kid alone and it turns into more; "These are my mums Lily and Narcissa Potter-Black."; god the chaos and support Harry would cause/have, with Draco at his side)

“Please tell me it’s not morning yet,” Narcissa says, entirely muffled by her pillow.

Lily laughs, leaning in to brush a kiss against her bare shoulder, but she doesn’t linger. She pulls her shirt on instead, ignoring the heavy robes draped over the back of the closest chair; Narcissa likes wizard fashions, but Lily’s managed to stay attached to her Muggle roots, at least in this. Besides, it’s far easier to wrangle two eleven-year-old boys in trousers.

“September first,” she says mercilessly. “Just imagine how late you can sleep in tomorrow.”

There's a long moment of disgruntled silence before Narcissa rolls over and sits up, smoothing her long hair out of her face with a sigh. “That’s hardly a positive. I have to have lunch with Lucius tomorrow,” she says, and smiles when Lily makes a face. “The solicitors brought up a few points about the marriage contract that need to be discussed.”

“It’s defunct,” Lily says, offended by the very thought. “I remember that _distinctly_.”

Narcissa laughs, soft and warm, and holds her hands out. Lily doesn’t hesitate to take them, letting herself be pulled into a light kiss. It’s gentle, sweet more than anything, and it makes her smile as she leans back, looking her wife over.

“I’ll duel him if I have to,” she tells Narcissa fiercely, and means every word of it. “He signed the divorce papers. I don’t care if he’s had a change of heart now.”

Narcissa’s hand on her cheek is cool and soft, and her smile is wry. “I couldn’t go back, even if I wanted to,” she says, and pulls Lily in again, resting their foreheads together. “I understand Andromeda so much better now, Lily. I can hardly imagine—”

Lily steals the words with a quick kiss. “No need to imagine,” she points out. “We have everything right—”

An eruption of silver and red magic practically shakes the house.

For a long moment, Narcissa stares at Lily, and Lily stares back. Then, abruptly, Narcissa gracefully collapses back onto the mattress, drags the sheets up to her nose, and says, “Oh no, would you look at that, I've fallen back asleep.”

“Don’t make me reconsider that duel for your hand,” Lily tells her, but she waves away the magical sparks whirling up from under the door and straightens. “Your son gets into just as much trouble as mine.”

“Lies,” Narcissa says haughtily, though she doesn’t emerge from under the blankets.

Lily rolls her eyes, but collects Narcissa’s robes and drops them on the empty side of the bed. “We’re leaving in an hour and a half,” she reminds her wife, gets a languid wave of her fingers in response, and shakes her head, turning for the door. It’s suspiciously quiet outside their room, but Lily can hear furious whispering coming from downstairs, and she raises a brow, leaning over the edge of the bannister. There’s a cloud of smoke that’s already dissipating, but it looks like it originated in the kitchen. Which, coincidentally, is also the source of the whispers.

“Is coming in there going to make me lose my will to live?” Lily calls, amused.

“No!” Harry protests, wounded, like she and Narcissa haven’t previously walked in on structural damage, fires, flooding, and mysteriously conjured cat-sized dragons. Sirius has been a terrible influence on them.

“Really?” Lily drawls, leaning around the corner, and raises her brows at the smoking pan on the stove, full of something black. There are also twelve chickens on the floor, looking incredibly confused and clucking worriedly at each other. Harry is braced on one side of the flock, holding an empty egg carton, and Draco is in the middle of it, so thoroughly dusted with flour that he looks like a ghost.

“This,” Draco says witheringly to Harry, “is _your_ fault.”

Harry's expression turns the sheepish shade of muslish only Draco can bring out. “I _said_ we should make waffles,” he retorts, “but _you_ wanted to make them eggs.”

Draco bristles and comes to his full height, shedding flour. “Mother loves eggs,” he says imperiously. “And if you hadn’t _dropped_ them—”

“You ran into me!”

“I did _not_ —”

“Boys,” Lily cuts in, amused, and steps fully into the kitchen, drawing her wand and returning the chickens to eggs with a quick flick. With a smile, she leans down, hooking an arm around Harry and then Draco, and pulling them both against her sides. “Were you making us breakfast in bed?”

“Er.” Harry looks down at his toes.

“Attempting,” Draco admits grudgingly, but he won't look at her, and the tips of his ears are red.

Lily laughs, gives them each a kiss on the cheek, and vanishes the flour from Draco with a hum. “Mind if I help finish up? Maybe if we give your mother a reason to get up she’ll finally drag herself out of bed.”

“Thanks,” Harry says, relieved. Then he casts a look at the eggs now sitting safely in the carton, pauses, and asks warily, “Are we going to get into trouble with the Ministry? Sirius said…”

“I think I've told you before not to listen to anything your godfather says,” Lily reminds him dryly, and uses her grip on the boys to pull them towards the sink. “You’ll be fine. The Ministry doesn’t care about a little automatic magic. Not on the morning you leave for Hogwarts.”

“I knew that,” Draco says immediately, though he looks relieved. “I can cut the fruit. Dobby showed me how.”

“That would be lovely, thank you, Draco,” Lily agrees, and grins at him. “How much tea should we make your mother?”

“A whole pot,” is Draco's immediate verdict, and he wrinkles his nose. “ _Just_ for her.”

“At least,” Harry mutters, pushing his glasses up.

It aches, a little, how much he looks like James sometimes. But Lily _knows_ , bone-deep and instinctive, that James is happy for her, wherever he is. That he’s proud of what she’s built. He saved them, and he defeated a Dark Lord, and Lily’s kept living, kept herself happy. She’s found love again, and a family, and she and Harry are good. Better than good; with Narcissa and Draco, they're _brilliant_.

“Then we’ll make her a whole pot,” she agrees, and looks up at the sound of light steps. Narcissa leans in the doorway, wrapped in her dressing gown and wearing a small, soft smile, and Lily smiles back.

“I think that sounds splendid,” Narcissa says, but her eyes are still on Lily and haven’t wavered. “One last family breakfast before you're off to Hogwarts. Quite the adventure.”

Draco huffs. “Slytherins don’t _have_ adventures,” he says witheringly, with all the certainty of an eleven-year-old boy. “Father told me.”

“ _Boring_ Slytherins don’t have adventures,” Narcissa corrects, and smirks at Lily, just faintly. Lily suddenly remembers _far_ too clearly how they used to sneak out after hours, find hidden places where they could be alone, and she flushes.

Narcissa looks like a cat in the cream, but at least she wears it well.

“Consider this permission, one Slytherin to another,” she tells Draco archly. “Have all the adventures you like, as long as you do your work.”

Harry looks entirely too interested in this turn of events, and he looks at Lily with wide, beseeching eyes. “Mum?” he asks.

“As if I could stop you from having adventures,” Lily says fondly. “I know Remus gave you that blasted map. Just don’t get caught.”

“And don’t tell Lucius,” Narcissa adds, longsuffering. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Promise,” Draco says solemnly, trading looks with Harry, and—

Well. Lily can't say she envies any of their teachers in the coming years, but she’s grinning when she trades looks with Narcissa. At least they won't be bored.


End file.
